-Nui's First Snow-
by Duelist Gal 12
Summary: The first Season of Ice Nui remembers isn't one she or her brother Narren will ever forget. What starts out as a simple day of fun and games quickly changes to one of danger, as dragonlings are generally easy prey for larger beasts lurking about...


- _Nui's First Snow_ -

. . .

 _Elvenharps play of Ice Season magic,  
Honoring the angel of the snow.  
Watching younglings play, I feel nostalgic,  
As well as the wind's ebb and flow.  
Though, all must be careful, or it may be tragic,  
For there is always a hungry choir of wolves, as one must know._

 _. . ._

A Nui about the age of three hummed to the tune stuck in her head, as she hopped down the stairs, even though she really had no idea what it meant. Nui was always the first in her family to wake up in the morning, as she loved to watch the sunrise.

Once down the stairs, she made her way to her favorite perch. Raising her haunches into the air, the tiny dragonling leapt into the air, managing to land almost gracefully. What Nui saw when she peered out the window both surprised and amazed her - there was white fluffy stuff everywhere!

A smile spread across her tiny muzzle, as she watched the rising sun make all of the white stuff sparkle beautifully. Eyes shining, she muttered, "Wow…," in a high, squeaky voice.

Suddenly wanting to know what exactly the strange white fluff was, Nui hopped off of her perch and proceeded to make her way back up the stairs. She moved as quickly and quietly as she could, careful not to wake her parents, and came to a stop in Narren's room.

The dragonling jumped up onto her twelve-year-old brother's bed and nudged him with her muzzle. "Nawwen," she squeaked, "pwease wake up."

He simply muttered something incomprehensible and rolled onto his back, knocking some pillows onto the floor.

Pouting at Narren's response, or lack thereof, Nui looked around his room, trying to find a high place close to his bed. It only took her a moment to find something that satisfied her and to climb it.

Taking a deep breath and raising her haunches, she pounced onto her brother's belly.

Sitting up almost automatically, the silvery-grey dragon gave a cough of both surprise and pain. Shifting his bright orange gaze to the little cerulean dragonling who now sat in front of him, he demanded, "What?"

Looking up at her brother, with big, round, innocent violet-red eyes, she returned slowly, "I swaw some white stwuff outswide… What was it?" trying to choose her words carefully.

Narren, smiling thoughtfully, told his sister, "It's called 'snow'."

She tilted her head. "Snow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's cold, but it's really fun to play in."

The little dragonling's eyes lit up. "You cwan pway in it?!" she squeaked, excitedly.

. . .

After having some breakfast, Narren took Nui outside, having promised he would teach her how to make a snow feline.

"Alright," the silvery-grey dragon began. "To start, we're going to have to roll up a big ball of snow."

"Okway," Nui returned with a nod.

Once the ball was big enough, Narren explained, "This will serve as the lower body and legs - a solid base. Next, we'll need a smaller ball for the torso."

Nui rolled this one up herself and Narren placed it on top of the base. "Great job, Nui," he told his sister.

The little dragonling smiled ecstatically. "What dwo we dwo now?"

"Now, it's time to make the head," her brother replied.

Nui nodded. "Alwight."

After rolling it up, Narren allowed her to climb onto his back and place the head. "Perfect," he said to her.

"Yay!" the cerulean dragonling cheered, hopping off of his back. "What's nwext?"

"Well, while I work on finishing the head, with the muzzle, eyes, and ears, why don't you go find me some sticks for the arms?" he suggested.

Smiling, she responded, "I wilw!" and scampered off into the nearby woods.

Once inside the woods, Nui began searching for two moderately sized sticks of relatively the same shape. "Hmm," she pondered, studying every stick she came up to. All the while, a pair of prying, hungry eyes watched the tiny dragonling.

Narren had just finished adding the necessities of the head, when he heard a high-pitched shriek come from the woods. Eyes widening in fear, the young dragon raced into the trees as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Nui!" he called. "Where are you?!"

Noticing tiny footprints in the snow, he followed them, hoping they were his sister's. He didn't have to hope for long. After a short moment, he found Nui curled up by a tree, sobbing.

"Nui?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

"I w-was wooking f-fwor some stwicks b-by a bwush… Th-thwen, a m-mwonster jumped out… s-so I… I…"

"Shh," Narren hushed her. "It's alright, Nui. Look. There's no monster."

The little dragonling lifted up her dual-horned head and glanced around. "B-but… I know I swaw s-somethwing…"

"I'm sure you did," he replied, sincerely. "Now, how about we grab some sticks and get out of here?"

She nodded in agreement, standing up.

The two young dragons had just selected their sticks, when Nui froze, glancing around frantically.

Narren, noticing this, turned to his sister, questioning, "What's wrong?"

"Nawwen! Look out!" the dragonling cried, pointing behind him with a tiny claw.

Face filled with horror, the dragon shifted his gaze to see a Death hound in all of its terribleness. "Oh, Ancestors…," he managed to gasp, as it prepared to lunge forward.

The silvery-grey dragon closed his eyes, waiting to feel the hound upon him, ripping him to shreds. However, just as the hound was about to strike, a high-pitched screech rang in the air.

After a brief moment of pause, Narren opened his eyes to see the Death Hound lying on the ground unconscious. "What the…?"

"Nawwen! Are you alwight?" Nui cried, running to his side.

"I… I think so. What… happened?" he asked, ever-so-slightly shaken up.

Nui shrugged. "I dwon't know. I jwust yelwed and it fell dwown."

He simply stared at her a moment, attempting to comprehend what his sister just said. _She… yelled…?_

"Cwome on!" Nui complained. "I wanna gwo finish our snwow fewine."

Narren nodded. "Oh… alright."

It took until they had fitted the arms of the snow feline, for Narren to realize what happened.

 _Nui… she used sound… My sister is a dual element dragon too!_

 _-Fin-_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back with another little short story for a _Legend of Spyro_ fanfic I'd like to rewrite and finish someday called - _The Adventures of Nui & Dynamo_-! This one features Nui and Narren from my previous short story and it takes place around ANB's time.**

 **I don't own anything of or related to the Spyro franchise!**


End file.
